A. Overview and Program Purpose: The University of Chicago has an enviable record of training the next generation of academic leaders. Despite the current challenges of training future leaders with critical expertise in clinical and translational research, our CTSA program seeks to directly address structural and historical barriers to transform our University into a leader in the training of future clinical and translational researchers. We address the alarming issue of the physician-scientist as a "dying breed" or "endangered species" by leveraging current training programs (K30, non-Roadmap K12s, traditional T32s, K08/K23S) and creating a set of interdisciplinary training programs that blends genomic and social sciences, community-based research, medical- and bio-informatics, population studies, and translational science. This rigorous transdisciplinary scientific training will occur'across the continuum Of predoctoral (high school, college, medical and graduate schools), resident,. and fellowship training and junior faculty years. We seek to train our nascent physician scientists and nonphysician health professionals to lead interdisciplinary teams that will transform the practice of medicine and optimize clinical practices in our hospital, clinics and in our South Side Chicago Community.